Microorganisms capable of synthesizing an aldehyde, an alcohol, or a hydrocarbon, such as alkane, alkene, or alkyne, have been known. JP 2011-520455 A discloses an alkane synthase gene and an aldehyde synthase gene derived from Synechococcus elongatus, and it also discloses a method for producing an alkane or an aldehyde using such genes.
JP 2002-223788 A discloses the production of an alcohol using a transformed plant into which the acyl reductase gene has been introduced and, as a substrate, an aliphatic-acyl group bound to CoA and/or ACP. While JP 2002-223788 A describes that the acyl reductase gene is isolated from green algae, it does not disclose that a transformed plant is actually produced.
Further, JP 2013-528057 A discloses that aliphatic acyl-CoA reductase derived from Clostridium kluyveri is prepared and transformed into an E. coli strain together with another lipid synthesis-associated gene.
Furthermore, JP 2012-506715 A discloses a method for producing an aliphatic alcohol comprising expressing a gene encoding an aliphatic aldehyde biosynthetic polypeptide that reduces carboxylic acid into an aldehyde or a variant thereof in a host, so as to synthesize an aliphatic aldehyde, and producing an alcohol from an aliphatic aldehyde.
In addition, JP 2011-512848 A discloses a method for genetically engineering microorganisms capable of producing a primary alcohol using a malonyl-CoA-independent FAS metabolic pathway and an acyl reduction metabolic pathway.
Further, JP 2010-528627 A discloses a method for producing an oil component by introducing genes associated with oil and fat production into microalgae of Chlorella. 
JP 2012-511928 A discloses microorganisms into which nucleic acids encoding isopropanol pathway enzymes such as succinyl-CoA:3-ketoacid-CoA transferase have been introduced and a method for producing isopropanol using such microorganisms.